1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sealing systems.
2) Related Art
Various prior art sealing systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,131,960, 6,027,125, 5,433,183, 5,232,252, 4,552,385, 4,456,288, 3,837,687, 3,779,564, 3,656,784, 3,680,874, 3,447,819, 3,185,504, 2,922,665, 2,840,350, 2,839,089, and 2,430,445.